The present invention is directed to the method of manufacture, the die and a molded panel produced as a manufactured part. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward using a die for forming an in-part locator opening in a molded panel such that the panel may be positively located for subsequent manufacturing steps.
Various methods have previously been utilized for part location of molded contoured products through successive manufacturing operations. One method is to mold or punch into the offal area of the product multiple cavities and/or holes during the molding operation. These holes were also punched in an offal area within the product's finished perimeter dimensions where allowed. for a headliner for use in an automobile, such a location might be at a position where either a sun visor or a dome light opening is provided in the headliner, and headliner material is removed for these openings utilizing a secondary pretrimming operation. Hence, the offal area where the dome light hole is located could be punched to provide a location hole and subsequently pretrimmed to be removed. Utilizing this method, indexing conveyor mechanisms would secure the molded panel through the offal section of the product throughout succeeding operations. This method is normally employed where high volumes exist and specific operational layouts can be utilized. This method, however, requires the use of additional substrate material to provide sufficient substrate the offal locations to allow the punched holes to have sufficient structural strength to provide the desired support for locating the part. Hence, this approach is not the most cost effective.
Many automotive interior trim components, such as headliners, are currently designed such that part alignment cannot be utilized or does not afford the best of productivity, quality and economics using an opening in an offal area. Additionally, some of the customer's assembly plants incorporate optional trim outs in their facilities, such as trimming out a portion of the headliner for dome lights or a sun visor. This additional trim out has required further need for positie part alignment within the customer's fixtures to perform this function. The previous use of offal sections is not effective since the offal section has either already been removed or is to be removed as the part is fixtured.
The problem addressed then is in what manner a molded fiberglass headliner or a panel, in general, may be positively located for subsequent manufacturing operations without the expense of providing a substrate in an offal area which must remain on the panel to provide positive location of the panel. The herein described die and method of providing locator openings within the part was developed such that locator openings were molded integrally with the headliner in locations where dimensional thickness is not critical. These locator openings are appropriately sized and positioned such that they may be easily utilized to positively secure the headliner in the desired position. In this manner positive part alignment within successive manufacturing steps may be obtained.